Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet terminals and notebook computers are widely used. These electronic devices comprise, for example, an input panel which is integrally formed with a display panel. For example, when a user touches the display screen, the input panel detects the point of contact. The input panel comprises, for example, a sensor which detects capacitance change.